Curse on the Cursed Child
by Delphini Cassiopeia Riddle
Summary: Cold Heartless Harry, ... Helpless but kind and compassionate Delphi,... The Girl in the Black Cloak, ... Draco's true intentions. You'll like it if you wanna see the evil side of Harry.
1. Chapter 1

**I own no one but the girl in the black cloak. All characters belong to Rowling. Please tell me if you like the idea.**

Delphi's Comeback :

Delphi sat in the Azkaban cell, staring at the wall, playing with her silver blue hair. The guards thought she was driven crazy in her 2 years in Prison. She spoke and giggled to herself. She seemed to converse with someone, but there was nothing in the cell. At times she sobbed and swore revenge. Dementors were no more used to guard cells but Delphi's cell had three or four as extra security. And Dementors were renowned to cause such effects.

...

Scorpius was roaming about his house till he reached his father's study, he heard a girl's voice in there. The door was closed. Scorpius decided to do some eavesdropping and pinned his ear to the door and listened:

'What do you want me to do?'

'You know very well Draco, just take me to her.'

'But how? You know its not possible.'

'Is there anything not possible for Lord Malfoy?'

'Please, stop doing this. I can't take you. I'll get in trouble.'

'Pity. She used to say you were the best brother. She used to say you were close. She said you meant something to her. I see she was wrong. You are a pathetic coward! I just want you to get me in. She may not be anything to you, but she is my everything! Please Draco, please. Its a Request. I need her. I miss her.'

Scorpius heard light sobs.

'Fine. Its not something a gentleman would do. Keeping a little girl like you away from her only living family. Truthfully, I know how it feels when your backbone is snatched away from you.'

'Oh Draco! I knew you would understand. So you agree to the plan.'

'What is my advantage?'

Scorpius heard the girl snort. 'Now comes the Malfoy spirit. Well second in command if the plan is successful.'

'Ok. Agreed.'

'So I will be back in two days precisely. 4 hours earlier than this. Goodbye till then.'

'Yes.'

He heard a click. The girl probably had apparated from the room. Well no one could apparate from the manor other than Malfoys themselves. He was curious about the girl, what was her plan? Who was her family? Draco would be second in command and to whom? Where was the family of the girl? He decided to ask his father. He knocked on the door.

'Father, its me.'

'Oh Scorpius, come in.'

He looked around the room, he could see no trace of anyone there.I thought I heard a woman.'

'You are mistaken young man. There was no one here. I was alone.'

'Oh.'

'Is that all?'

'Um. Yeah. See you later Dad.'

'Fine.'

He shut the door and moved out but stayed hidden in a corner of the corridor. Slowly the study door opened. And a figure in a black velvet cloak with green and silver piping stepped out. The clanking of heels told him it was the girl.

'You were correct. Scorpius probably overheard us. It was lucky I had the cabinet.'

'I am always correct dear Draco. See you soon.'

The girl blew a kiss at Draco and left.

Scorpius rushed to his room. Albus needed to know about this.

...

TWO DAYS LATER-

Delphi was shrivelled up closely in a ball, pulling her legs to her chest. The stone door to her special stone cell opened.

'Hello Delphini. How are you doing.'

Delphi's eyes widened as she tightened her grip on her legs pulling herself closer. She looked down at the ground, her back facing the door. Today is another probable Friday. She had lost counts of days other than Harry coming to her cell once a week, every friday. She loathed him more than ever now. He had got the evil aroused in him ever since she was captured.

'Don't you know its basic courtesy to reply when someone speaks?!'

She felt a jolt of pain in her back, where the wound hadn't healed from Harry's last whipping. Harry struck her for the second time, digging at the wound with the tip of his wand, causing it to bleed.

She groaned loudly, and in quick movements turned to face him to protect her exposed back from him.

'Potter, please! I've had enough! Two years, two whole years. Can't you see all these scars on my body you have caused!? Isn't that enough for that scar my father had given you?'

'Ah no Delphi' he cooed in mockery,' you do not understand.'

He pinned her to a wall, and with a charm restricting her movement, he placed a hand on either of her cheeks, cupping them. His wand was tucked into a pocket of his robes. She struggled to free her face, as his lured closer, she could feel his hot breath on her face and it made her wince.

'Your parents, they've done so much to me! Too bad I couldn't punish them for their wrongs before their deaths. But I feel it is only right that this beautiful face of yours is scarred along with your body, to show the sins your parents did. You must be punished for their deeds as your are the piece they left. Well you have your own crimes too' he stroked her right cheek, tracing a long scar left nearly two weeks back. His other hand reached around her waist as he pulled her close to himself, his wand still in his right hand. All her body could do was obey.

'Leave... Me! Harry why do you?! You can't!'

'What can I not, Delphini?' he sneered enjoying the young female tense up.

'You've got no right to punish me. What the hell have I done!'

Harry leaned in closer to her, his face inches away from hers. 'You ask what you have done? You tried to bring the darkest wizard of all time with his crazy follower back. Do you know how much trouble it was for me to kill your father? And a young boy died for you. Craig. Your crimes are uncountable. Trying to correct that man...! You deserve a Dementor's kiss. Well you shall get that once I'm done avenging all he had wronged, first in the list being me.' with this his wand changed into a whip and still holding her waist he placed a strong blow on her calf.

She shrieked in pain but Harry only grinned. Another blow landed on her thighs followed by another shout.

She looked into Harry's emerald eyes with loathe, terror, disbelief and what not. Her voice turned to a hoarse whisper as she spoke in short breaths trying to subside the pain.

'Please, stop!'

Harry gave a cold hearty laugh and threw her to the cold stone floor. The charm broke and she used her hands to break her fall face first on the floor. She could move but was too weak to do so. She had tried to struggle in the beginning months but she didn't try now, after all Harry had a wand and however good she was at wand less magic, it could not be more successful than a sworn enemy with a wand; as she was weak and helpless already. In quick succession two strokes landed on her back opening old scars, as it was no bit of her skin on her back was devoid of scars, thanks to Harry. She let out a gasp as it struck her and gathering all her strength she turned to face Harry's scornful grin. Summoning all her energy she glared into his eyes and spoke, 'That Man was my father! All I wanted was to see my parents! To be with them! To know what love is! To know what it was to be stand by a father's side! To know a mother! To be in her warming arms! And its all for you! It is just because of you my Father is DEAD! If he'd lived, he would have saved mum! I'd have a family! And you say wanting a family is a Crime? How much had you tried to get your parents back! I guess you know what being on orphan feels like! You tried to get your parents back, didn't you!? And when you couldn't get them, you didn't know how to, what did you do? Made another orphan! You avenged your parents fine, but you forced another innocent child to be an orphaned! You ruined so many lives! You even forced Cedric into Death! And blamed my father when it was that Wormtail who killed him! Even I felt alone and cold! Atleast I didn't try to avenge my parents! James, Albus and Lily as orphans was not what I wanted! They don't deserve your punishment. They are innocent children, just like I was, barely months old! Atleast if not family you had friends! I had none! No one! Alone and cold I lived, with only hope I'll get my parents back!'

Harry sat stunned unable to react to what the woman shedding tears in front of him said. He never thought that way. Delphi continued, seeing he had not reacted.

'I could have easily killed you! My father had killed first when he was sixteen. But my first murder was committed at the age of ten, let the reason remain. I wanted to be happy with parents, not take away someone else's parents! And its not that I was a secret to you. You knew about me through the connection with my father, but you never believed it! My father had gone to kill you but failed. You would have been with your parents! But you with conscious intentions killed my father!'

'You are turning monstrous Delphini.'

'Yes Harry, yes! I am a Monster! One you made! One who never got anything! One who would not even be killed, nor will be allowed to live! If I deserve punishment, so do you! Much more than me! How many have died FOR you? How many had you forced to fight? How many? You are the reason to what I am! You! Only you! You cold blooded heartless murderer! I atleast did not ruin young, innocent children's lives like you ruined mine! Atleast I am not taking advantage of a helpless captive to just subside the anger of so called injustices. What would you get by whipping me? You have ruined my whole childhood. I'd heard you were kind hearted and selfless! Let me re tell it! If I deserve hell, you deserve much more! My father killed all, he did not leave innocent children to suffer and turn for revenge the same way! You were tortured by the Dursleys weren't you? I too had to take all that from my guardians. You had Hogwarts to escape to, friends to cheer you up! I had none! A lonely little girl surrounded by only teachings of revenge! But I didn't seek it! I didn't turn into a cold heartless parent killer like you!' Delphi shouted into his face as he looked at her surprised. She had never dared to speak to him that way.

' You killed my parents and have now captured me and abuse my mind and body. You use me physically. How many times is it that you've tried to play about with me, physically? How would you and Ginny feel if someone scarred Lily the way you have scarred me and do all you do to me? My parents keep a watch on me from the stars! So do yours! Do you think they're proud of you, who is here pinning a woman seventeen years younger than himself, abusing her based on her birth, after killing her parents. Keeping her in a place where not a drop of sunlight has shone into her eyes. Every Friday night coming and locking yourself in with her and abusing every inch of her till she breaks and begs while you laugh your heart out at her pathetic condition. My father was a much purer soul than you twisted brute!'

'Crucio!' Harry shrieked as Delphi finished. He was angry, not because it was a lie. It was the truth. All Delphi said was right. Too true. He hated to think of it that way but it was true. Voldemort would've never done something as disgusting as he was doing. He unknowingly had started feeling a lust for Delphi, and wanted her to do the same, which was not possible, she was as firm as her father. He loved to hear her scream his name with agony. Punishment was an excuse. He did it for his own pleasure. He could never want Ginny to scream that way, but Delphi was perfect. He saw her still rolling in the floor with the effects of his spell. He picked her up by her neck after straightening his own robes and slammed her hard to a wall and left the cell in a temper. Delphi was whimpering from the new bleeding wound on her forehead.

She didn't know how long had passed, she had her head on her lap. The blood had dried but the scars on her legs and back hurt. She whimpered. She must have had an impact on Harry. Or else he didn't leave so early.

She heard the door creak open.

The girl in the black cloak stepped in followed by Draco. Draco shut the door behind him and stood by it. The girl approached Delphi with hesitant steps. 'Del? Is it you? Del!'

'Bella, you?'

The girl in the black cloak was certainly joyous by the fact Delphi remembered her. Delphi didn't notice Draco by the door.

Bella took off the hood covering her face. She was a replica of her namesake, Bellatrix, Delphini's mother. The girl moved forward and extended a hand. Delphi reached for the hand. The younger girl pulled her up on her feet and caught her in a tight embrace. It hurt every bit of her body in her grip, but Delphi didn't complain. She hugged her back, she felt warm tears on her shoulder. She felt her own eyes filling up. Suddenly Bella noticed the scars and blood on Delphi. She released her sister and looked her in the eyes. It was dark in the cell but Delphi could see the fire in the younger girl's eyes.

'How Del? Look at yourself! You, you are so ... so badly scarred. Who did this! Tell me Del! Speak to me! Torture is not permitted in Azkaban, so why?!'

'Bella please' Delphi said, gently holding Bella's shoulders to stop her from quivering with rage,'Calm down. Its nothing.'

'WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY NOTHING DELPHINI RIDDLE! HAVE SEEN YOURSELF! YOU ARE SO TERRIBLY COVERED IN SCARS! YOU CALL THIS NOTHING! WHAT IS ALL THIS! DEL YOU BETTER TELL ME. I'LL KILL THE PERSON!'

'It was him, wasn't it? Harry Potter?' said Draco trying to control his anger.

Delphi turned to him, she had not noticed him before. She had an expression of loathe and happiness at the same time.

'Deplh-'

'What is he here for Bella? Why!?'

'Delphi please, forget-'

'How Draco how?'

Bella looked from Delphi to Draco and back to Delphi. 'Del, Draco please. You can sort out later. Lets get out of here.'

'How Bella?'

'Hold this first' Bella said to her, opening a snake-shaped hairpin which was holding a lock back. At her touch the pin started wiggling. Bella held on to her shoulder and said 'Special portkey to Malfoy Manor. Wait for us there.'

With a flick of Bella's wand Delphi disappeared. She pulled her cloak hood back on and they walked out of the cell. No one would ever know she was gone. Both were fuming at Harry and swore revenge...

.

.

.

.

To be continued

 _ **please review. Tell me if you guys like the idea.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Really? No reviews for chapter 1? That's bad! Well I want some good reviews for this one please!**

Bella's origin :

Delphi looked around at the room she had been transported to. It was a soft green colour with golden here and there. She went straight to the large four poster bed and plopped down on the soft green covers. She saw that a lavish green satin dress was waiting on the bed for her. It had a note attached to it. It read,

Del, change those tattered prison clothes. Wear this dress and have some food if you want, the house elves will have it ready. Take a good nap then. I and Draco will be back when you wake up. Love your sister, Bella.

She smiled and put the note down. She changed her clothes and as her sister had asked, had a cup of ice cream before heading off to sleep, as sleep was all she desired at that point. The green covers slowly enveloped her in their softness as her head rested on the pillows, she slowly drifted off to a peaceful sleep after almost two whole years.

...

Harry knocked on the door. Ginny opened it with a bored expression.

'So what has our friday night walk thinker been thinking?'

He had never told anyone of his visits to Delphi. Ginny was told he liked to walk alone and think.

He stepped into the house and took off his shoes and robes. Ginny served Dinner. They ate quietly when Harry decided he must talk to his wife.

'Ummm ... Ginny, you asked what I had been thinking about tonight?'

'mmmm... Yes?' Ginny looked at him resting her fork on her plate.

'Well it's about Delphi. I just don't feel right.'

'What's wrong Harry? Do you think she might escape? Don't you think two dementors are enough? Or do you plan to add more? Hope you don't see visions of her spreading evil, do you?'

'No, not that way. I think we've done a grave sin.'

'How so?'

'Well you see, she had committed only one murder. Most in Azkaban did much more. Dementors specially for her, a no sunlight cell, I guess it's a bit too much.'

Ginny gave him a quizzical look. Harry decided he'd tell her what he felt after the encounter with Delphi just hours ago. He suddenly had overcome his lust and felt a sort of respect for her. He realised she had faced just too much, and she needed, or rather deserved better in life.

'She is dangerous Harry. Too dangerous. You know who her parents were! Give her a chance and she'll be much worse.'

'No Ginny. That's not it. She is suffering from her family name. That is not right! Her parents were terrible doesn't mean she'll be the same.'

'You saw what she did two years ago Harry! She's horrible! She tried to bring Voldemort back Harry! Have you forgotten?'

'She killed one. Cause of Death to only one. That is a sin but, so much for this. Well she only wanted to get her father back. Can she help it if her father is called Voldemort? Can she? Even I wanted my parents back. I did not find a way so I mentally swore revenge. I wasn't saving the world, I was avenging my parents. And it wasn't her fault she was orphaned. It was me. I ruined her life. Just because I wasn't happy with my life, I made her relive my life. Brought up by people who hated her. Its a pity she never got any love. And she ... She started turning what her father had been turned into by loneliness. There is still hope I can bring the monster I made come back to Normal. I want to try. I'll shift her cell back to sunlight, and remove dementors, they are terrible creatures. And maybe enrol her to a rehab course at. 's.'

'Maybe... Can we discuss to morrow? I'm sleepy now. Good Night Dear'

'Good Night'

Harry couldn't sleep. Delphi's weeping face flashed in his mind. He hated himself for what he had been doing to her. He wanted to correct himself at any cost.

...

TWO DAYS LATER:

Delphi looked at herself in the mirror. The salve Bella had been applying to her scars was working. The marks had turned considerably lighter, some had even disappeared. She turned back and saw her little sister sitting on the bed, looking at her.

'After two whole days of proper rest and treatment, you finally look like a human and not a pale ghost!'

'Thanks Bella. Two more days, just two more days and we work on the plan.'

Draco entered the room. He eyed Delphi, looking rather impressed by god knows what.

'I guess you could go on a walk around the manor with Draco. I need to get some work done.'

'Sure Bella'

Delphi looked at Draco and smiled. Her anger on him had receded.

...

Draco took Delphi's hand as they walked around the corridors.

'I am really sorry Delphi. It's because of me that you had to stay two years in Azkaban.'

"It's fine Draco. If Scorpius wasn't with us, you wouldn't have done so, would you?"

'Precisely, I had already lost my wife. I didn't want to lose my son. Though it cost me my sister...'

"It's alright Draco. I understand. Remember when I was younger, you used to play with me in these corridors, running about?"

'Yes, you were around 5 or 6. I had convinced Rowle to let you come here. But then I had to leave with Astoria. You were alone again.'he said sadly, looking into her eyes.

"I'm still grateful to you, your son was called Voldemort's heir. Though you knew it was me, you didn't disclose it."

'I couldn't, you know. That was a responsibility. Keeping you a secret'

'Well...'

"Well what, Draco?"

'Bella, how was she born. I mean she's your sister but your parents... were gone long before she was born. She is around 16, isn't it? Eight years younger than you?'

"Yes. She isn't something like a blood sister. Actually, you knew about my secret outings, don't you? Well once I was out at night, there was a dementor attack, I could sense it from the cold. By an old oak tree there, I had found a bundle of blankets. When I went near it, I found a baby girl. She was demented. Her brain and heart were working, but I could feel the lack of a soul in her. I had brought her back with me. Rowle was gone that week so I didn't need to worry much. I had just read about donating souls without murder. I tried the ritual and succeeded. Bella got my Mother's bit more."

'I very well see the resemblance.'

"Rowle was really fussy I had brought in a baby when I was more than enough for her. Well, a bit of gold did the trick."

'But she's here from America. Why?'

"Actually, I was 17 when I got to know my heritage. I knew a lot of fortune was there for me. I escaped from the Rowles with Bella, she was nine. I had also retrieved all the money from Rowle, she didn't deserve it. My age to go to school was over, but hers was about to start. I didn't want her to end up like me. She means more than life to me. She is my everything. But Hogwarts was unsafe for a Black. So I had to part with her. She had to live in America and I disguised as a Diggory."

'She means a lot to you, isn't it?'

They had reached the garden. Bella had head off to Draco's study, which faced the garden. She saw both of them walk hand in hand into the garden.

"Everything. She is my world. All I have is for her. She was my motivation to live. To bring her up like a Princess that I could have been was my mission. She stood by me in darkest of times. I can't imagine living so long without her."

Draco stopped in his tracks to look at her. That little girl, who called him the best, had grown into a beautiful woman. She had fair skin with pale but bright hair, a smile that could light up the world. The scars still covered her, but were fading slowly. He felt he thought of her more than a just a sister. She noticed Draco staring at her, and smiled back at him. With agile movements, Draco pulled her close and kissed her gently on the forehead. She accepted the kiss with a smile. She looked up at him. She had always sort of had a crush on him. So what if he was 17 years older, so what if he had a son as old as her sister, she felt for him, she always did. She wrapped her hands around his shoulders and slowly kissed him back on the cheek. Bella was watching with a look of surprise on her face from Draco's study.

Draco had pulled her closer still and stared deep into her eyes. She returned the stare equally into the shining grey eyes.

Draco leaned forward, their lips almost meeting.

'Draco! Is this... correct? After all, you are my cousin, 17 years older.'

'Will it make you feel happy?' he asked her warmly.

'Umm... well, yes. I guess.' she replied looking shyly away from his face.

'Then it is correct.'

With these reassuring words he gently placed his lips over hers and kissed. She felt butterflies fluttering in her stomach. She returned the shower of kisses which came next eagerly, till both were out of breath.

Delphi winked at him and went back inside, running, her cheeks bright pink.

He smiled joyfully for the first time in real long and his eye caught the window of his study. He saw Bella staring down aghast at him. He felt his cheeks turn beet red. Bella was signalling him to come up.

Thinking about what the younger sister might want to talk about, he went back into the manor.

...

'Well, Draco?'

''Well what, Bella?''

'What was that?'

''What was what?''

'Whatever I saw?'

''What did you see?''

Bella lost her patience from all the questioning and spoke directly.'Why the hell did you kiss Delphi? She is your COUSIN! She is just eight years older than your very own son! She is a whole seventeen years younger than you!'

"So what?"

'What do you mean by so what Draco!? That is awful!'

''But why were you in my study?"

'Good question... We can talk about your kiss later. I have something much more important to discuss.'

"Thanks"

Bella gave an exasperated smile.

.

.

.

To be continued

 **please, please review. I really need motivation to move on.**


	3. Chapter 3

Bella's way :

Harry was in his study when he heard a knock on the door. He had been working on papers for improving conditions for Delphi, little did he know, she already was far better. There was a knock on the door. Ginny was already asleep, so he answered the door.

'Ah Draco! So late?'

'We need to talk, Potter.'

'Sure, come in! Well who's this girl with you?'

'She... She's my ... Se-Secretary.'

'Ooh. Lord Malfoy's got a new secretary?' Harry said teasingly, eyeing the young girl. She didn't seem old enough, well who knows? It's impossible to guess a girl's age nowadays.

'Can we go to your study? Its private.'

'Sure.'

Draco and Bella entered the study after Harry. After they had settled down in the armchairs in the room and Harry was sitting on his desk, Draco spoke,' What did you do to Delphi?! How could you?'

'What?!

' Don't try to act innocent! I had been to visit her, I have seen what you have done to her! She's told me everything! You animal!'

Harry looked horrified. He'd never expected anyone would come to meet Delphi.

'Incarcerus!' the girl suddenly shouted, her wand pointing at Harry. The ropes gripped him out of thin air as he lost balance and fell to the floor. She took off her hood.

'Bellatrix Lestrange! How?' Harry shouted.

'Uh-huh. Not her. My name is Bella, Bella Black. I am Delphi's sister. And I and Draco are here to teach you a lesson. But not here. Draco, grab his collar! Into you-know-where.'

'Right away.' Draco picked Harry by his collar and slowly spoke in his ear before apparating,'You shouldn't have done that Potter. Bella's really dangerous. Much like Bellatrix as you mentioned.'

Harry passed out as they apparated.

...

Delphi knocked on the closed door to Narcissa's quarters. Draco had told her she'd find his mother there at almost any point of the day, she didn't leave the room almost at all after Lucius Malfoy had died 4 months ago; she liked keeping to herself.

'Narcissa, can I come in?'

'Who are you?' her aunt's feeble voice came from inside.'Get in.'

Delphi entered the room. She saw Narcissa sitting on a lavish armchair, facing the pond outside, her back turned to the door.

'How are you Aunt Narcissa?'she asked, placing he hands on her shoulders.

'Delphi darling! It truly is you! My Goodness, what a surprise. But, you were in ...'

'Azkaban. Yes, I was. But not anymore. I'm here in this room with you now. I've been in the manor two days, was too unwell to move about. Now that I'm better; I thought, why not come and have a nice chat with you?'

Narcissa got up from her chair and looked at Delphi. She was wearing a flowing black skirt below a black neck high corset top, with a tight full sleeved jacket, and there were light scars on her face. 'You look stunning Delphi, when I had seen you last, you were merely a little six year old. You looked better a brunette than this silver hair. But your face, these scars?'

'Oh, they'll fade just leave them. And I know about my hair. This is just for the disguise. I guess I'll get rid of it'

With a shake of her head her hair turned straight and brown, a little frizzy.

'Fine. But how did you escape? Surely it wasn't Draco alone, was it?'

Delphi told her all about Bella. Narcissa was fascinated to know so much about this clone of her sister. She looked towards the bedside table, Delphi followed her gaze and saw a photograph, of 3 young girls playing. One, the eldest, had curly black hair and eyes matching her hair; her mother Bellatrix.

Another was a skinny blonde, the youngest, Narcissa. Delphi identified the other as their third sister, Andromeda.

'Could I please meet Bella once, Delphi?'

'Oh sure, Narcissa! I'll bring her here immidiately. She has been too busy tending to me I believe, or Draco might as well have brought her earlier; you may have thought she was mum's ghost.'

Narcissa let out a small chuckle as Delphi got up giggling, to get Bella.

'Bella! Bella where are you!? Draco! Are you two there!?' Delphi called out searching the manor.

...

Harry found himself bound to a wall with chains, a little higher than ground level. He knew those dungeons, he was at Malfoy Manor, but why? He had been in there right before Dobby was killed. He looked around, he saw Bella's face grinning menacingly at him. Draco was standing beside her, with a blank expression on his face.

'Up at last Potter? Good. Are you ready to play my little game?'

'What game! Just let me go you freak of a girl! Draco, you too? I thought we were friends after the incident two years ago!'

Harry felt a quick jolt of pain. Bella had hit him on the cheek with her wand, it seemed exceptionally hard.

'Don't speak unless you are asked to Potter!'

'Well, Potter I might have been your friend, only if you hadn't acted so mercilessly with my little cousin! How could you be so ruthless Potter!' Draco shouted at Harry as he moved from his position in the corner and came and rested a hand on Bella's shoulder.

Together they shouted,'CRUCIATUS MAXIMA!'

Harry howled in pain as tears openly rolled down his cheeks, he'd faced the cruciatus curse, but this was more horrible; much more horrible.

Delphi heard noises in the dungeons and rushed down.'Draco! Bella! Where are you?'

Delphi reached the dungeon and poked her head in. 'Ah! What are you to- Ahh! How?'

She couldn't believe what was in front of her eyes. She saw Harry chained to the wall and Bella was ruthlessly whipping him as Draco sneered and watched.

'Bella! Stop it!'

'Ah, Del, look a surprise for you!'

Harry looked more bewildered than ever.

'Delphi, Delphini! How? I mean when? What is all this?'

Bella silenced him with a slap on his cheek.

'Delphi' she cooed 'want to nit him yourself? I guess you deserve it.'

Delphi looked angrily at Bella, she stepped forward; taking the whip from Bella's hand she threw it to the floor and slapped her sister hard on the face that made her fall to the floor. Bella quickly got up and shot Delphi a quizzical look,'Why! Why Del why!? I was trying to help! He, he almost killed you! I try to avenge you as a sister and you give me this!?'

'I am sorry Bella. But this is something absolutely unexpected from you! Did I not bring you up well. Did I teach you revenge! No, I did not! I never let you fall into any such circumstances that you may seek revenge! Gave you all I could, to this? Why must you alwaus be so headstrong!? I appreciate that you felt for me, but this is not the way! And in this frenzy of your revenge, you've put me in mortal danger again! The whole ministry will be searching for him! Do you realise you actually put a barrier to my plan? And as expected, this git, Draco, thought it's wonderful! Idiots! Go prepare for the plan! Sort things! Thanks to you, even if I'm not absolutely fit, I'm compelled to take this risk!'

Bella looked almost in tears,'I- I didn't realise! I'm sorry Del, I really am! I never meant to! I always end up causing more trouble for you, I really don't mean to! I'm so so sorry! Please..'

Delphi pulled her sister close to her in a tight embrace. 'Go and keep the things ready. I'll be back in an hour or half. We must leave immidiately then.''O-ok. Right now big sis!'

She ran out of the room, pulling Draco by his collar out with her. Delphi turned to Harry, who looked more stunned than ever. This was all too much to digest.

'How?' he muttered weakly.

'Long story you know, Harry. Bella found my Diary. I made spells when I was younger, very strong spells. I dreamt to work with father once. So all spells to work, defying Hogwarts, defying Azkaban, special escapes, more precision in the unforgivables, thought I never meant to use that set. All sorts of advanced spells. Well I see you got victimised to cruciatus maxima?'

Harry nodded weakly.

'Well, Bella used the special portkey charm to evacuate me.'

'Your wand. So strong?'

'Oh, you mean mine and Bella's. Fashioned them myself. Both are fourteen and half inches, rigid with basilisk fang cores, stole them a left open godown. And for the wood, both are dual wood for extra power. Both have elder underneath. Mine has ebony outside while her's has acacia. Rowle never bought me a wand though she was asked to get me the finest. So I made the finest myself. I was only 9. Had high ambitions'

Harry looked awestruck. He felt his body was still limp but he mustered the strength and asked her one more question.

'I was so evil to you. Why did you not let her beat me up? How can you be so noble?'

'You did add to my sufferings. But I feel revenge only worsens everything. I look forward to something better. And as you say I'm noble, I'd like a favour.'

'What do you want?...' he asked fearfully.

'Memories. Your memories. I want to see my parents' death. How my mum was killed and how you killed my father. I want to know.'

'Just that? Sure! But Delphi, I am... I am truly sorry, sorry about all I have caused to you from birth. I, I was blinded! I really want to know more about you. How cruel can life be.'

'Fine. But you must watch some of my memories then, if you really want to know what you put me through. You'll find out how cruel life can be. And yes, don't think you are gaining the Ministry time this way. I always feared Bella would mess up. I've got backup plans.'

She smiled vaguely at Harry as she moved forward and opened the chains binding him. He fell to the floor just as Delphi caught him. He looled up at the girl's face. So scarred yet so child-like. So innocent, yet he knew there was darkness deep within. He looked into her dark eyes, losing himself in their depths. Those eyes had made him lust after her, torture her; he didn't want to think so much. He just stared blankly into his eyes.

'I am sorry about these.' she said gently touching a bleeding scar on his cheek. She stared back into his emrald eyes, mystified for some reason.

'I deserve them, look at what I've done to you.' Harry plucked up his remaining courage and gently placed a hand on her shoulder, and gently tracing the scars remaining on her arms, face and slowly slid his hand down to her neck.

She moved away with quick movements and with one swift incantation bore into his memories. Harry felt himself reliving Voldemort's death and watching Bellatrix die. He heard occasional moans, which he believed were uttered by Delphi on seeing the scenes. He knew what it was like to witness your parents die ...

Suddenly things changed, he saw a large dark stone room, a little girl, maybe not more than four was standing at the only window in the room. A woman came into the room and pulled her roughly from the window and threw her to the floor. She addressed the girl as filth. The girl only said, 'Mummy and pappa will not like this. Please don't beat me.'

'Your parents are dead. I wish you too were! You filth!' A quick beating with a cane followed as the girl wailed and weeped.

Scenes alike to this repeated, only the girl was growing older with each memory. He was filled with dread to even think about such a painful childhood, only with little hope of god knows what. The beatings and lashings were occasionally preceded by the Cruciatus curse. Then came scenes of of the brunette trying to defend a younger girl and getting double of her punishments. In between he saw scenes of playing with a house elf, writing furiously into a diary, carving wood into wands, soothing her little sister and crying alone. Slowly all of it faded and Delphi's vague smile came back into focus.

'Delphi, I'm so tremendously ashamed, I don't know if it is truly acceptable but I .. I'm-'

'I forgive you Harry. You faced hard childhood too? Didn't you?'

'Nothing like yours but I did want my parents back.'

'Maybe with mine, you'll get yours back. Here. Keep this.'

She handed him a small vial of shining silver . 'It is enchanted. Wear it. Even if time changes you'll have this. It will only come off when you see me again. Goodbye'

'But Delphi! What is your plan?'

'I can't tell you more than this, Sorry.'

 **Sorry for the long wait. I'm actually a bit busy nowadays. So I just hope you guys liked it. And if you did, please review. I'm running out of motivation**


	4. Chapter 4

The Escape:

Delphi entered Draco's study where Bella was already waiting with Draco.

'I hope everything's ready. Bella, go check the surroundings. Then we leave. Draco, may I take a look at it?'

Draco handed her a small object wrapped in elegant silks as Bella ran out of the room.

She slowly removed the layers, to reveal a stunning golden time-turner.

'It is beautiful Draco.'

'I managed to get it. Specially for you, little sister.'

Delphi gave a quick hug to him and pulled on a black velvet cloak over her short black dress. As soon as she fastened the device around her neck, Bella came running back.

'Del! Draco! Hurry. That Mudblood Minister of Magic is coming here with a full auror squad! Harry's wife and her brother are leading it with Hermione. They've probably even got to know about your breakout! But I guess they're searching for Harry. His eldest son might have seen Draco...' she was breathless, but looked down guiltily as she said the last few words.

'Knew it!' Delphi gave Bella a reassuring look as she said so. 'Now run! The back doors. Draco take Bella. To that spot, from long ago! I'll follow! Now, quick!'

Draco obediently took Bella's hand and ran out of the room. They took some hidden passages to the back door, Draco could hear the aurors bombarding the front the front doors, he wanted to stay back and help Delphi, but he knew better not to challenge Delphi's order, for she was as cunning as her father, maybe more.

Delphi hurried to the front door. She saw the horrified looks on the aurors face from the Manor. They were at the First gate, only the garden between them.

'Didn't you know, it's polite to knock? Can't you see the door bell? Well come in...'

With a flick of her wand, she opened the door with a flick oh her wand. The aurors, taken aback by the sudden invitation, stood there to give a second thought. She let out a cackling laugh, sounding too much alike her mother.

Hermione caught her trick and urged the aurors forward as Delphi hurried back inside. She escaped through the back door, making sure Hermione saw her escape.

She headed into the known woods. She might have been only five or six when she last was in them, but she knew them like the back of her hand. She headed deep into a spot where she once used to play hid and seek with Draco, that part of the woods had perfect spots for hiding and fighting. She had learnt her first spells from Draco there.

As she had expected, Hermione and the gang had followed her. She stopped seeing that Draco and Bella were in their respective positions, she realised Bella might have seen the setup of the place drawn in her Diary.

All the aurors had their wands raised at her. 20 of them. Not that difficult to deal with, I've prepared for worse- she thought to herself as Hermione spoke to her.

'Delphi! How did you manage to come out! You were kept in the tightest security that we could put our hands on. I had specially jinxed your cell. So many jinxes and charms. How did you break them!?'

'Expect the unexpected Hermione. I can do much more powerful magic than you can even dream. That was nothing! I was just waiting for the right moment.'

'Oh! As if! Well I don't give a damn. The other five have found Harry and you are going to be arrested for the crime of kidnapping and physically abusing the Head Auror!'

'Oh, what a pleasant surprise!' Delphi snorted.

'Surrender peacefully of fight and lose. Your choice, Delphini Riddle. So what do you choose?'

'So you plan to kill me by unfairness, like you killed my mother, when she was offguard? Or like my father, by treachery?'

Hermione did not answer her question, instead she asked the aurors to take aim.

'20 to one? How very fair. Attack then!' Draco and Bella exchanged quick glances form their hiding spots. The code was attack, the third time she said attack would be the queue for them.

'Attack! Go on, attack!'

At this both of them unleashed all the spells they could at once on the aurors. The group split in all directions. Almost all injured, none killed.

Draco and Bella walked over to either side of Delphi. Delphi pushed Bella behind herself protectively as she and Draco showered spells at the aurors. Bella held a protective charm over them, deflecting all the offensive spells coming their way.

The aurors did their best to split them and after about twenty-five minutes, Delphi and Draco stopped attacking and ran three different ways. The aurors spilt in groups and chased after them, each group headed by Ron, Hermione and Ginny.

Delphi actually enjoyed seeing Hermione chasing desperately after her. She stopped abruptly and faced Hermione and the 10 aurors chasing after her. She held on tightly to her wand.

'Stop immidiately Delphi! Surrender and I guarantee you a less painful death!'

'Oh Hermione! How thoughtful.' she replied trying so sound innocent,'but I reject your generous offer Minister... I'd rather die a warrior in this fight if I can't save my soul!'

'Very noble unlike your coward parents who stayed hidden and raised terror.'

Delphi lost all self control at the insult of her parents, she shouted out in a fury,'Cowards you call them? You filthy Mudblood! Don't forget you too feared to speak my father's name! And if I'm not very wrong, I would still find the scar my mother left on your arm?'

Hermione replied to this with a shower of spells, easily deflected by Delphi. They fought on for a few minutes, the aurors waiting for command. Suddenly she heard Ginny shout,'Ask Delphi to stop or I kill this filthy little girl. Draco managed to outrun us but I got this little chick!'

'Bella!' Delphi stared aghast at the gloating Ginny who walked towards them, Ron by her side and Bella walked in front of them, hands and mouth bound by some jinx.

'On tracks now, are we Riddle?' Hermione snapped at her.

Bella looked helplessly at her elder sister, pleading with her eyes for forgiveness. Delphi cast one reassuring glance at her and and turned back to face Hermione, her face looking like a stone might have more emotion than her.

'Go ahead, Ginny, kill her. I don't care. She's not useful anymore.'

Bella stared at her, eyes popping out with alarm at the words she heard her sister speak out.

'Now we see the real essence of "like father like daughter". you actually don't care? Fine then.'

Delphi looked straight at Hermione not bothering to see what Bella was trying to say.

'Delphi you can't let them kill me!'

'You think I can't Bella? I very well can. You're of no use to me. Ginny, please do me a favour, and end her story now will you?'

Ginny taken aback moved her wand breaking Bella's bounds. Within a flash Bella apparated simultaneously to Delphi's shout of 'Do It now!'.

The next second Bella was standing beside Delphi, a crooked smile playing along her lips, which reminded Hermione very much of Bellatrix Lestrange. Delphi took her sister by the arm and shoved her behind her.

'I really didn't mean to hurt or kill anyone, but you crossed limits by trying to hurt my sister, you'll pay for that gash on her cheek!'

She held a tight grip on her wand and raised it over her head, in circling motion and shouted an incantation just as Draco apparated on to the scene right behind Bella, pulling both of them down.

'Avada Kedavra Maxima!'

Hermione caught a leaf from Draco's book and ducked right in time. Ginny followed suit and was quick enough to drag Ron down too, but the aurors were not as lucky. The curse struck them and twenty bodies fell to the floor, lifeless.

Delphi's breath was short and heavy. She stared at all the bodies around her, her face slowly turning pale, looking at all those dead aurors made her sick. She quickly turned away.

Draco and Bella got up from their crouched positions, Draco looked a mixture of scared and impressed, while Bella was plain fascinated and grinned with glee seeing the power of the curse. She told Delphi,'Lord Voldemort and Bellatrix would be pleased...'

'Mum and Father' Delphi corrected her sister.

The three held each others hands as Delphi turned the time turner in her hands. They were swept into its effects and Hermione Ron and Ginny could only stare.

.

.

.

.

To be continued

 **please review. And I'm really sorry for tge delay if you were following this story. I promise I'll try my best to post the next chapter in a week or two. And sorry for this chapter being relatively short**


	5. Chapter 5

The Destiny :

"Quick! Find them. You know the plan work on it!" Delphi shouted out to her sister and Draco as they parted. They were in the center of an ongoing battle. Hogwarts was in ruins. The ongoing battle was in full force. Delphi caught glimpses of several Death Eater faces who had perished in th Battle of Hogwarts. She knew she was at the right place, she just hoped the time was correct. She took out a small phial of golden liquid from the inner pocket of her robes and drank it all. The only hope, her luck did not betray her as usual.

She ran into the great hall. Duels were going on everywhere. The students, the Order, the Death Eaters, were all dying, sparks flying everywhere. Spells being fired and dodged. Her eyes madly searched of only one person. Then she saw it. In a blink of an eye, Molly Weasley fired a curse at Bellatrix and she froze. Molly was about to fire another another curse at Bellatrix. Delphi's wand hand aimed straight at Bellatrix as she shouted protego by instinct.

Her eyes widened as she saw the two spells merge: time seemed to stop as all stood staring. She had managed to stop the curse from hitting Bellatrix, she had succeeded in the first part of the plan; though there was no time to celebrate.

She rushed forward covering her face with the hood of her performed the counter curse on her mother with quick strokes. No one stopped her as all were too stunned to do anything, all eyes were on her cloaked figure, trying to figure out who she was. Molly Weasley had loosened her grip on her wand, but quickly tightened it when Delphi faced her with her wand raised. She shot a few quick curses at Molly which were defended from with many difficulties. All around, the battle had resumed, but all turned hearing a scream of Avada Kedavra. In front of Delphi, lay the motionless body of Molly Weasley. Delphi let out a satisfied sigh and turned to face her mother who was looking furious, and at the same time, astonished.

'Who the Hell are you! To step in between a duel! Trying to prove me incapable are you!? What great harm could have a stunning spell done! Show me your face, reveal your identity!' Ginny Weasley was beside her Mother's body, crying. No one had dared to interfere when Bellatrix was shouting, they knew better.

A tear soundlessly trickled down her left cheek, upset by her mother's sudden ejaculation. She wiped it off and raised her her left hand to the level of her mother's eye. There was a thin bracelet on her wrist, which had dug into her skin and looked more like a tattoo.

Bellatrix looked aghast, the shock evident in her eyes. 'It... It's you?.. De-'

'the Augurey. Not now, first to father.'

Bellatrix nodded quickly as the fight raged on.

Delphi fought beside her mother, using all spells she had created herself. Fighting to reach her father in time. Fighting to save her own life.

Suddenly, everything seemed still, time seemed to have stopped, the crowd had stopped fighting.

Delphi saw her father had directly confronting Harry Potter. All had stopped to watch. Delphi knew the scenario all too well, from Harry's memory; the spell would rebound, her father would fall, and soo will her future.

Bella and Draco were holding hands and searching for them in the other corner of the hall. She couldn't contact them, she turned to her mother, who was looking terribly scared.

'Mother! Mum!' she called but Bellatrix did not respond...

'Bellatrix!' she called. Her mother turned to her, looking frightened.

'Delphini! Wh-'

'Disarm! Mother disarm Potter! Leave the rest to me!'

Her mother nodded in agreement and rushed forward to act 'Expelliarmus!'

Harry's wand flew out of his hand, and he fell back. The spell changed its course, and green light rushed towards Voldemort

Delphi ran forwards, her wand raised.

Before Voldemort could act, she shouted, 'Protego Maxima!' the spell struck the shield with force, but could not break through. It changed course and directly hit Harry's fallen body.

Delphi fell

There was an eerie silence apart from Delphi's panting breath.

'He's dead! This can't be!' Ginny and Hermione shouted, Luna looked shocked, holding Neville's hand.

Bellatrix had started to celebrate. She was running towards Voldemort shouting 'He's dead! Potter's dead! We win! She'll stay!'

Voldemort stopped mid laugh when he heard the last sentence and looked at the Delphi, who was down on her knees, her back towards him.

He indeed was thankful, for he knew he was losing, and devoid of his horcruxes was sure to be dead. But his pride hurt, to be in debt of an unknown youngster.

Bella and the older Draco came running towards Delphi.

'Del! Get up now, get up! It's over! You saved them... Everything will be fine!'

Voldemort and Bellatrix looked confused.

'who is she?' he whispered to Bellatrix.

'It is her my Lord! Look at her wrist... my bracelet.'

'Girl. Show me your left hand.'

Delphi got up and obeyed. All onlookers were eagerly waiting for Voldemort's response. He pulled off her hood after seeing the bracelet and looked into his own old eyes glaring back at him. The eyes had tears in them, which he possibly could never have. He felt a sudden burst of pride, or maybe it was happiness.

He cleared his throat as he spoke, 'Celebrate my Death Eaters, my friends! We have won! Kill anyone who challenges you and celebrate till I deal with some more important issues.' All Death Eaters broke into cheers.

Voldemort turned to the Malfoys. 'Narcissa..' he hissed. He hadn't forgotten her lie, her betrayal.

Narcissa looked terrified. Draco was standing in front of her, as if he could save her if the Dark Lord decided to punish. Lucius had his hands on her shoulder, he tried to reassure her , but himslef looked tensed.

Just as Voldemort proceeded towards them in slow steps the older Draco stepped in front of the huddled family, 'Please don't hurt them, My Lord'.

'And who are you! Why would you ask me not to punish the unfaithful?'

Narcissa was almost in tears and the younger Draco was shivering with fear.

'Draco. Move away.'

All heads turned to Delphi, the older Draco looked disbelievingly.

'They're my family. Please ...' his mouth silently formed the words but Delphi did not even look at him.

'My Lord, punishment can wait. I must speak to you first. I believe my appearance shall not go unexplained.'

'That is true... Augurey. Punishment shall be there but can wait. We must go to the Shrieking Shack. I must know all about this. The Malfoys will accompany Me and Bella, so will you and your companions. This instant.'

'Yes, my Lord.'

Voldemort took Bellatrix by the arm and led her out of the Hall. The Malfoy family left next, followed Delphi, Bella and the older Draco.

'He- he'll kill her. Delphi he'll kill mother!'

'He won't'

'How can you be so sure?'

'Just wait and Watch'


	6. Chapter 6

The Paradox:

The older Draco stood close to Delphi in anticipation, as Voldemort paced around the room. Bellatrix was following him around the room as the Malfoy family stood huddled together.

Bella stood holding Delphi's hand, eyes darting around the room. Voldemort stopped pacing and faced Delphi.

'So, Delphini. Tell me something, what was the old future like?'

'You... You were dead my Lord. Potter had won. Snape, he had betrayed you.'

'I told you so! I told you my Lord, Snape wasn't trustable! You never believed me!' Bellatrix screeched.

'Indeed... I do not say this often, but I'm sorry Bellatrix. I should've listened to you. But what's done is done. And you wouldn't have any need to come, if I wasn't being lied to...'

He shifted his attention to Narcissa. He raised his wand and took a slow step towards her. Delphi eyed Bellatrix, who was almost as scared as Narcissa.

'M-my Lord! My Lord, please, please don't kill her!'

'Bellatrix?'

'Please My Lord!'

'Hmm... Why not?'

'Please, she's my sister... My closest friend... Please... Please don't kill her.'

'But wouldn't you agree she did something gravely wrong?'

'I... I agree My Lord. But...It's just...'

'Fine Bella. I'll keep this request of yours. Won't kill her. But punishment... She must-'

'Receive after proper reasoning' Delphi finished.

All eyes fell on her. Narcissa looked absolutely shaken, swinging between life and death. No, not death, that she was certain as the Dark Lord had promised Bellatrix, and he kept his promises. But taking his punishments into consideration, one would rather like to die.

What judgement do you want a betrayer to receive?'

'Father, please. I know she lied, that proved fatal but- you must justify why she did it!?'

'Why else? The Malfoys wanted my downfall!'

'No! It was no such thing My Lord!' Narcissa suddenly shouted. 'It was just, Draco... I was worried, and you wouldn't have gone to Hogwarts or else... I wanted to make sure he was safe. My family is forever loyal to you... It was just that... I was... Just so worried. I could feel he was in danger... I just wanted to make sure...' at this she dropped to the floor sobbing.

'Ah! Pathetic! Once again you give me the excuse of "love". Anything goes wrong, love is the reason! Love! Love is for weak people! The weak!'

'Father, do forgive me, but I must tell you that you are acting foolhardy underestimating the power of love. Love can do great things. It's probably killed you once? Back in 1981? It almost killed mother today. It did kill her in the other future. All Narcissa did was for the love she bears for her son. How can you judge a mother's love? How can you underestimate a mother's love?'

'You can't blame him. He never got it. Did he?'

All eyes turned to Bella. She was standing timidly beside Delphi looking from Voldemort to her own feet and back...

Delphi had a pained expression on her face. Bella recognised it as the one she always had when she had messed thing up for her elder sister. 'I am sorry, my Lord, but I feel it's practical. How is one to understand the power of something as long as they don't feel it themselves. He's been defeated by it. So, he hates it.'

Voldemort stared intently at the young girl's face. She did have truth in what she said. There was once a time, maybe when he was six or seven, he had longed so much for his mother, so much that it pained him to see kids with mothers. He hated them...

'What you say, little girl, Bella, is true. It may be. But I want to ask a final question. Bellatrix, would you do the same for our daughter?'

Bellatrix looked shocked. She thought for a while, and said, 'Yes, I would. I'd do anything to save my baby as long as I'm alive. Probably even defy you, if need comes.'

'Not surprised. All very well then. Narcissa'

He turned and strode over to Narcissa, and pulled her up by her shoulders.

'I forgive you. I understand your situation Narcissa.'

'Thank you! Thank you My Lord!'

Delphi looked at the older Draco and and her eyes clearly read out 'told you so'

The Malfoys were having a happy family moment, when Voldemort spoke once more 'Go back to Hogwarts. Join the others. I shall be back soon'

'Yes M'Lord!' Lucius and Narcissa said together as they rushed out holding on to the younger Draco. As Narcissa went past Delphi, she softly whispered, 'thank you darling.'

Voldemort once again started pacing.

'What happened father? What's the trouble now?'

'Oh, no. No trouble at all Delphi. The thing is, who taught you love, Euphemia? How were you supposed to understand love, if it can only be understood if you feel it?'

'No way! Not that damned woman!' Bella shouted before Delphi could speak.

'She, she loves anything and everything, she loves even those who cause her pain. She loves all because she believes no one deserves a life without love. She loves me. A lot. You don't know what she had to go through...'

'Shut up Bella!' Delphi looked angrily at Bella.

'What she had to go through? What do you mean Bella?' Bellatrix asked, her eyebrows raised.

'No Del, let me tell your parents, they deserve to know. I know you got that terrible woman what she deserved later, but your mother and father must know what they put you through by giving her your responsibility!'

'Put through? What are you speaking of child?' Voldemort asked.

'Don't accuse them!' Delphi shot at her sister.

'No, I never meant to accuse them...'

'Speak up Bella! What happened? Tell me? What did Rowle do to her? I'll kill her!'

'Don't get impatient Bellatrix, let us find out first' Voldemort said.

'Makes no difference. You'll want to kill her anyways' Bella chipped in.

'Why so?' asked Voldemort

'She, Euphemia and Rodolphus, tortured her throughout her childhood! They had forcefully kept her in isolation, and beat her up if she tried to protest. They did terrible things to her, which nobody deserved, nobody. After a few years, they used to keep her locked up in a cell and used the Cruciatus curse on her till she passed out. And that filthy Rodolphus! He frequently used a whip on-'

'Shut up Bella! Just shut up! I'd told you not to talk about this! Id told you to forget all this when I sent you away!'

Delphi's eyes were watery. She fell to the floor with a soft thud and her wand slipped out of her hand.

Bellatrix rushed to her daughter's side. She embraced her tightly and tried to soothe her as Voldemort began shouting again, 'How dare they! How dare they treat Lord Voldemort's daughter in such a manner! Delphi, dear, is it true?'

Delphi nodded stifling a sob.

'You punished them?'

'Yes, buried Rowle alive and got Rodolphus blamed. He went for trial and probably got a dementor's kiss or something' she couldn't stop the grin on her face when she said it, which matched her father's expression. Bellatrix suddenly had a shine on her face, knowing her husband was dead. She hugged her daughter tightly, and helped her up.

'Will, you not punish them, my Lord?'asked Bella.

'Ah, Bella dear. Keep your cool. They will be punished, oh yes, they will.'

Voldemort decided to summon them instantly, but Delphi intervened.

'Father, My work here is done, I must be gone now. A brighter future awaits me.'

'So it does. You must leave.'

And so they went... Delphi held on tightly to Bella's hand, to full of joy to notice her sister's troubled expression.

.

.

.

.

.

Delphi stood in a large hall, a mansion, no a palace. Draco was beside her and he looked worried. Bella was no where to be seen.

'I hel her hand, where is she?'

Draco could not bring himself to answer.

Before she could speak again, a crowd came rushing to her, and in between it all, were her parents. Among the other faces in the crowd, she spotted her nephew Scorpius and his mother Astoria, alive and well. Draco rushed to them at once.

There was much joy at the reunion, but Delphi knew something was amiss.

'Where is Bella? Did she get left behind?'

Draco turned to her, and took out a small paper from his pocket and handed it to her. Her mother's hand was on her shoulder, as of ready to hold her when she falls, her father watching passively.

She opened the paper and found a note in Bella's small pretty handwriting. It read:

'I am sorry for all the trouble I've caused. I know you've been through hell to keep me safe, I know you've loved me more then you've ever loved yourself, I know you've always been by my side, I know you've always had my back, I know how much you've sacrificed for me, I know just how much you had to go through to keep me alive, I know how hard you worked to see me smile, I know how many tears have fallen from those sad soft eyes.

Every time I did something wrong, you took the blame on yourself, you sacrificed your everything for me, and now as a small return, I sacrifice myself for you. I hope you will finally smile that beautiful smile of yours, and not cry ever again. Too bad I won't be there to see it. Look Del, don't blame yourself for whatever happened. It's not your fault. When you had told me about your plan, you might have overlooked it, but I knew. I knew I would never exist, because you had found me when you had nothing, but if the past changes, so will the present, and I'll become nothing. Don't you dare blame yourself Del. I could have told you earlier, but I didn't, because I knew you'd not proceed to complete your true goal if I was in the way, so I kept quiet. This was one sacrifice I made willingly, to see you live the life you deserve. Don't mourn me Del. Just look up into the stars. I'll be there.

Love, Bella'

Delphi could not find any words. Her heart was too full, her soul too deep, but her mouth was hollow, and all that came out was a silent scream.

Maybe it was her destiny. To be cursed.


End file.
